Viaje al Japón Antiguo
by ValentineVainilla
Summary: Marinette va junto con su familia a Japón, toda la cultura resulta hermosa para los tres, y con ello deciden hacer varios tours. Pero algo inesperado ocurre en el último antes de partir; Marinette se separa del grupo, y no logra ser encontrada. La desesperación se apodera de sus padres, desconocen el paradero de su amada y única hija, ¿Será encontrada? . . (Futuro contenido adulto)


Terminadas las clases; Marinette se dirigía a casa con paso lento y cansado, sus muslos dolían debido a una reciente batalla. Lo único que quería hacer al llegar a su casa era descansar y disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Pero aunque quisiera no podía, en estos tres meses tenía que enfocar todas sus neuronas en los peligros que azotaban París, más ahora, que sería la única que lo haría.

Las cosas habían ido muy mal aquel mes; había peleado con Alya, ni siquiera recordaba la razón, pero había pasado sus clases sola, sin nadie con quién charlar o divertirse. Sus últimas notas habían ido muy mal, había tenido suerte de que las anteriores la salvarán, su promedio estaba entre la línea de aprobar o no.

Y lo que más le dolía; Chat Noir, el simpático héroe que luchaba contra LadyBug había desaparecido, junto con Adrien Agreste, el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

La preocupación la agobiaba, necesitaba tener alguna pista de donde podían llegar a estar, la culpa y el miedo le impedían pensar con claridad. Cada vez que se transformaba en la heroína de París, los reporteros no la dejaban respirar, exigiendo alguna novedad del Agreste y del héroe, y ella no las tenía, se sentía sola, no tenía a nadie.

Pero de solo pensarlo los ojos comenzaban a arder, así que procuraba pensar más en el paradero de los parisinos que en sus sentimientos, porque era su deber, porque ella era la heroína de París, ella era la que tenía que resolver las cosas.

Al llegar a la panadería, intento rápidamente incorporar una postura enérgica, digna de una chica de su edad, que está feliz por dejar los estudios por un tiempo, la chica adolescente despreocupada que seguro no podría ser jamas.

Luego de estar por fin lista, noto el pequeño cartel en la puerta que indicaba en letras rojas:

"C E R R A D O"

Qué raro. pensó, era bastante temprano, y sus padres nunca cerraban la panadería antes de la siete de la tarde, decidió preguntarles a ellos la razón en cuando entrará, abrió la puerta y esta emitió una corta melodía gracias a la campanilla.

Sus padres estaban guardando unos pocos Croissants que suponía, habían sobrado, pero en ese momento no le apetecía para nada probar alguno.

¡Hija! Comenzábamos a preocuparnos, nunca llegas después de las doce...— su madre se apresuró a sacarle la mochila y colgarla en el perchero, algo que molesto un poco a Marinette, que según ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta.— Tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte, te va a encantar.

¡Sí, Cariño! Creemos que mereces un descanso después de todo esto que estás pasando en el colegio, un viaje te vendría bien, nos vendría bien a los tres.—Se apresuró a decir su padre, que cerraba el horno después de apagarlo.

Un... U-Un... —Le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de decir su padre, y al comprender tuvo ganas de tirar con fuerza de sus coletas.— ¿Un viaje? ¿A d-do-donde?...—Fue lo único que pudo decir, y todos sus problemas bombardearon su mente, Alya, Adrien, Chat Noir...

¡Japón! ¿No te parece genial? Saldremos la próxima semana, llevamos esperando esto por mucho hija, y creemos que es lo mejor.— su robusto padre paso su grueso brazo por los hombros pequeños de su esposa, que lo acepto gustoso, y ambos extendieron sus brazos para darle un cálido abrazo a su hija, que se encontraba en un estado casi de parálisis, y quedó prisionera entre los brazos de sus padres, que eran lo único que la reconfortaba por todo lo que entraba pasando. —Te amamos hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y te queremos compensar por todo tu esfuerzo.

Al oír aquello lloró, lloró todo lo que quiso, porque a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su padres, como la pequeña niña de catorce años que se suponía que era; que entrañaba ser, lloró todo lo que no pudo en aquel mes, lo que se había negado a hacer ante la presión de cumplir con sus obligaciones y por aquel corto comento se olvidó de Adrien, Chat Noir y LadyBug, solo era Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng.


End file.
